


We Are Friends

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona and Zari talk after the events of 4x11.





	We Are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "I never meant to come between you and him."

After they had left Jane Austen's time period and went back to the ship, putting their prisoner in the lab for now to be reinserted into the timeline later, after they had taken showers and dressed down, everyone was meeting in the galley for a late dinner without actually having planned it. 

At some point, Zari took Mona aside, knowing that they needed to have this conversation. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said, about Konane, about you. I never meant to come between you and him. Or, your memories of him. I know he was important to you."

Mona smiled a little.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean the things I said. But, hey, it was fun to sing about things, right?"

Now Zari smiled too. 

"It was. And I meant it, the bit about my friends being by my side."

"We are friends?"

Not being able to help it, Zari laughed a little, remembering herself saying the exact same thing to not-actually-Nate all that time ago. But realizing that she confused Mona she stopped laughing, and smiled again, softly.

"Yes. Yes, we are friends."


End file.
